Mint Cream (Terminal Secrets)
'Mint Cream was a steel ranger in the Equestrian Army born right before the Great War. She is the main character of the fourth episode of '''the radioplay series Terminal Secrets. Biography Stable 50 Mint Cream's audio journal begins when she receives a PipBuck 2000 as a present from her parents to celebrate her acceptance into the Steel Ranger Cadets. She would soon begin her training at Fort Stronghoof. The same day she was dropped off was the day the bombs fell. Only hours later, her mother, father, and older brother would all perish when the megaspells hit Trottingham. Despite the trauma of the war, Mint Cream continued to keep the journal on her PipBuck, cataloging her life. Unsure of what else to do, their senior officers continued their military training to prepare the regiment for whatever might be out there on the surface. Stable 50 had few amenities or luxuries and Mint Cream quickly found herself bored out of her mind. As the months and years went on, she befriended a fellow recruit named Peach Cobbler. Even from the beginning their friendship came with benefits, as Peach Cobbler was much more technically capable than Mint Cream. She could help Mint through their mechanics and engineering training. As they grew closer, Peach would feature more and more in the audio recordings. Their friendship would grow deeper as they'd continue going about day to day life as steel rangers sealed in Stable 50. Mint was especially thrilled when she finally received power armor. Trottingham Four years after that, only twelve years after the war, the generator for Stable 50 began failing. Their commanding officer ordered a full evacuation. Mint Cream was given the opportunity to scout the surface to look for possible relocation sites, which Peach Cobbler showed immediate disapproval of. By this point their friendship had developed into a full romantic relationship and Peach feared for her life in the hostile unknowns of the surface world. Mint convinced her that it would be okay. She felt the need to prove herself after nearly failing her training due to her slow understanding of the technical work. As the scouting expedition carried on, Mint Cream continued her audio logs with detailed first impressions of the wasteland. Most of the area between Fort Stronghoof and Trottingham was thinly populated even before the war. She began gathering surface supplies and other useful data as she explored the area. She came across few surface dwellers during the expedition, until stumbling on a collection of ghouls. During her first encounter, a feral attacked her and she was forced to kill it with her shotgun. Other ghouls began to gather, when a voice called to her from a house telling her to take shelter. She met a sentient ghoul named Backstrap who had been left there by his partner. After explaining to her the nature of ghouls and the way things are in the wasteland he offered to help her escape. On their way out, Backstrap saw his former partner had turned feral. The shock of it broke the last thread of his own sanity, and he too started turning. Upset by the circumstances, Mint was forced to kill Backstrap. Before the ferals could descend on her, Steelhooves stumbled on the commotion and quickly dispatched the pack. He introduced himself and welcomed her to Trottingham. Mint Cream was able to make it back to the Stable and the Fort Stronghoof steel rangers were able to join other surfaced soldiers to wage a campaign against the large collection of ferals in the Trottingham area. The war took several years, and Mint Cream loses her left-hind leg in the process, but they are ultimately victorious. Eventually they took the last location... the Ministry of Wartime Technology facility in the downtown. Finally established on the surface, and a new world ahead of them, Mint Cream and Peach Cobbler would get married. They lived the rest of their lives fighting the good fight on the surface. Quotes * ''"Peach once told me that force equals mass times velocity. I hadn’t a clue what she was talking about... until now. So, when my turn to use the T-45 came around I thought I was the cock of the walk. I got the hatch open first time, I went through all of the preliminary checks without missing a step, and I was even able to work up to a full gallop. First try! Then came time to slow down. Which was... a little trickier than I assumed it would be. Turns out, armour or no, plowing face first into a concrete wall at a full gallop still hurts. Still, I guess I’ll have ample opportunity to study the armour up close and personal... while I’m buffing and polishing it... and every other suit of armour in the armoury. Who needs sleep anyway? This is Mint “faceplant” Cream signing off." Behind The Scenes * Mint Cream was voiced by Obab Scribbler. Category:EAST Corp Productions Category:Terminal Secrets Category:Main Characters (Terminal Secrets)